Back to the Future
by akafyi
Summary: After moving on from Silent Sparrow, Krei begins a new experiment involving science fiction: Time Travel. In his attempt to prove time travel possible, a massive storm develops out of the blue striking the facility with a fierce bolt of lightning sending Hiro Hamada back in time. It's up to him to find his way back to the future before it's too late.
1. Prologue

_**Back to the Future**_

_Prologue_

The year was 2085. Not much had really changed. After the team and I were able to apprehend Callaghan, life kind of went back to normal.

Well, no. That's a lie. Life was never the same after all of that. But at least I was finally able to move on with my life. After realizing what my brother wanted to do was help people, that's all the team and I really did. Of course, it was nothing big like what we had done going into the portal and being attacked by a supervillain, as Fred likes to say, but we did our share of saving people.

Just the other day, Baymax was able to stop a runaway trolley from rolling down one of the roads. That could have caused a huge accident. It turned out the grip—and as ironic as this sounds—lost its grip on the trolley due to oxidation. And just so happened that Baymax and I were there . . . well the only one recognizable by the public was Baymax since he was clad in his armor (we were flying home from the university and I didn't want to take the bus).

I had seen the trolley just in the nick of time and told Baymax to stop it before anyone could get hurt—after I told him to drop me off on a roof of course; didn't want anyone thinking that I was just some random kid who wanted to take the robot for a spin in the sky.

It was all over the news the next day: **"Robot Stops Runaway Cable Car"**.

Go Go was the first one to ask me about it.

And that's not the only thing different. Remember that building I presented my micro-bots in to get into SFIT? Well, the university rebuilt it and renamed it in honor of my brother. It was kind of weird seeing a building titled "_Tadashi Hamada Building_", but what can I say? That is his name, or was anyway.

Not a day goes by where I don't miss him. I wish I'd held onto his arm longer—even if just by a second, I might've been able to save his life. But it is what it is. I can't change Fate, as much as I would like to. And taking my anger out on Callaghan wouldn't have brought him back. I still feel so bad for doing that. Even though it's been a year and I've moved on and they've forgiven me, I still feel the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I'm only fifteen. No parents, no siblings. Just an aunt. And don't get me wrong, I love her and want nothing bad to ever happen to her and I'm not trying to sound like I'm complaining . . . it's just not fair. And I know, we hear that same line of "Life isn't fair" and all that other bull crap, but jeez man.

At three my parents die. Fourteen, my brother dies and so does Baymax—although really just the one Tadashi created with my fighting chip, and he just got trapped in the portal is all, but still! What's next? I'm twenty-one and, and what? Aunt Cass gets into a car accident? Gets run over? Runs into a burning building without a second thought as to what might happen!?

. . . A part of me is just so angry and upset at my brother. Didn't he think twice? I mean, I know he was trying to be the hero and all and help people 'cause that's what he wanted to do, but didn't he think about _me_? About how it would affect his friends? Aunt Cass?

What was going on in his head? What!?

If he were here right now, standing next to me, I would slap him so hard across his face and ask him "why?"

But unfortunately, I can't. And never will be. I'll never get to celebrate his birthday again. Never tease him. I can't even remember the last time I hugged him, for God's sake!

If I could have any power right now in the world (if Fred were here, he'd extol me), it would be the ability to go back in time and reverse everything! It hurts, _knowing _my brother will never be there again for _anything_ in my life again. I only knew him for fourteen years.

Is my life destined to watch everyone I love die?

* * *

**A/N: Hey, all! It's me again!**

**So after much contemplating, I think I might have this story down pact. If you've ready my other story "Sleepless", you know that at the end of "Chapter 2" (I put quotations cuz it's not really a chapter), I had said in my author's note that I was thinking about typing up another BH6 story and that it would be a story, not a one-shot.**

**Well, here it is. If you've got anything to say about the prologue, please criticize, but not in a harsh way. Constructive criticism, like when you're criticizing a drawing.**

**Anyway, I'll try to make this as accurate as possible. Please tell me if you think Hiro is OOC. I feel like 99% sure he is in character in the prologue, and it's written in first person obviously . . . don't know if that'll be easier or harder. I might ask for a Beta-reader, that is if I don't feel to confident about my writing, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Please tell me what you think of this and if you think I should continue or not. It's obvious as to what it'll be about, but are you up for the challenge?**

**Until I have time to write Chapter Uno, ciao.**


	2. Inception

_**Back to the Future**_

_~Inception~_

A good song to listen to, if you ever have the time, is _A Real Life_. It starts off strong, and describes a lot of my life. It's labeled _EXPLICIT_ though, for what reason I really don't know. The song only has one cuss word and it's not even that bad of one. And even though 'sex' is said (only once) as part of the lyrics, they're not singing about it. But, I digress.

That's the song I was listening to as I installed the final coding to the laser I'd been working on. The structure of it didn't look at all intense—in fact it was very small, but you know what they say: 'never judge a book by its cover.' Maybe that should've been my motto when I was still bot fighting with Megabot. Anyway, once the coding was complete, I carefully closed the compartment, screwed it shut tight, and stood back.

Nodding at the completion, I proceeded to look underneath my desk to find something to use as a test. I found a hammer, placed it under the scope, adjusted the laser points and was about to test it when something suddenly pulled out one of my earbuds, or rather, some_one_ as a voice followed.

"Did you even hear _any_ of what I just said?"

I turned around to be faced with Go Go. Of course. Who else would have that famous irritated voice?

"No, sorry," I apologized, and grabbed another pair of polarized goggles, not waiting to hear any of what she just said—and yes, I quoted her. "Polarized lithium laser. If I were you, I'd put them on if you don't want to be blind for the next half hour." I handed her the extra goggles and she put them on.

"What're you working on?" she asked, leaning over my seat, seemingly interested, and apparently forgetting about repeating herself.

"What I'd been working on for the past two months," I said in a snarky tone.

"Hey, don't be a smartass," she warned, but the amusement was clear in her voice.

Smirking, I said, "I'll show you," and pressed the button. About a dozen laser beams danced around the hammer's head, etching a delicate pattern into the metal, and as soon as it had started, it finished.

Go Go leaned back a little in surprise. "Whoa," she gasped. "That's pretty intense . . . two months?" she asked removing the goggles, voice sounding disbelieving.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, kind of," I replied as I also removed the goggles.

She gave me a skeptical look. "'Kind of'?" she asked while crossing her arms. I ignored her and crossed the room to grab a cup of water.

On my way back, I said: "_This_ is what I've really been working on." I placed the cup on my desk, grabbed the hammer, placed it in the water, then leaned away from it, and just stared at it. I could see her watching my every move and when I leaned away from the table, she gave me with a skeptical look.

"Okay," she said, looking slightly irritated. I paused my music and removed the other earbud. That only seemed to further her irritation—I could see her roll her eyes, not to mention the sigh that emitted from her lips. "Is it supposed to explode or something?"

"Take it out," was all I said, not even sparing her a glance.

Another quizzical look painted her features. "Excuse me?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Did she seriously misinterpret what I meant? "Take the hammer out of the water," I said. She stood there for another second, before reaching for the hammer and picking it up. I could swear I heard her mutter something like "Why didn't you say so in the first place?", but didn't question her. I just watched as she inspected the hammer—she didn't look impressed.

"Okay?" she said again, narrowing her eyes at me while holding the hammer lazily in her hand.

I sighed. "You don't see it?"

"See _what_?" she asked, looking at hammer. "Quit beating around the bush so much and just tell me."

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "The hammer was in water right?"

"Hiro . . ." she growled, tightening her hold on the handle.

"I made it hydrophobic," I said in defeat—really I was just a tad scared she might actually smash my head in with the hammer.

Her eyes widened momentarily and she was silent for a few seconds. "You mean waterproof?" she asked when she found her voice, inspecting the hammer again. This time, she noticed it was completely dry and free of any water droplet. I could tell, 'cause I saw her raise her eyebrows.

"Basically, yeah," I answered as I stood up and crossed the room to grab a part of Baymax's armor—his helmet to be precise.

Go Go watched as I placed it under the laser's scope and adjusted the focus.

"That's really cool," she complimented, placing the tool on my desk, then asked, "You're gonna do that to our suits?" as she gestured to the hammer.

I nodded. "Yup. That way we won't have to worry about—"

The door to my lab opened, interrupting my sentence, and Wasabi poked his head in. He looked a little on edge.

"Dude, what's taking you so long?" he asked. I looked at him quizzically, but before I had the chance to ask, I heard Go Go groan—she was face palming.

"Dammit, I forgot," she sighed, then grabbed my wrist, proceeding to drag me out of my lab.

"Forgot what?" I asked, but she ignored me—either that or just didn't want to answer . . . which I guess is equivalent to ignoring. "What's going on?" I tried again while attempting to free myself from her grasp, "Hey!" Damn, why wasn't she answering me?

"Wasabi, what's going on?" I asked him, hoping to get an answer, but he too didn't answer. Sighing in defeat, I let myself be dragged out by Go Go until she pushed me through the doors that lead to the center of the university. She let me go once inside, and when I was finally free of her grasp, I spun around and glared at her.

"What the hell, man!?" I nearly shouted. They both had small looks of guilt on their faces, but their eyes weren't on me. I followed their gazes to see a slender woman with a pixie cut walking towards us—or me, actually. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on where I'd seen her before.

"Hiro Hamada?" she asked.

"Yes?" I asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"Follow me, please," was all she said as she walked away. I looked back at Go Go and Wasabi for their opinions on what was going on.

"We don't know," said Go Go, putting her arms up in surrender. "All we know is that she walked in asking for you." Wasabi nodded to concur her statement.

My brows were furrowed as I gave them one last odd look before following the lady—who was waiting patiently across the room—out another set of doors. As we walked down the hallway, I tried remembering where I had seen her. It wasn't at the opening of the building named after my brother and I don't think she was one of the passengers on that trolley Baymax stopped, so where?

"Uh, where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. The quietness was extremely awkward, but she seemed unfazed by it. "You'll see," was her short reply as we entered an elevator. I sighed and threw my arms up in frustration. Was there anybody who could give me a decent answer!?

A short elevator ride and trips through a few hallways and corridors later, I found myself inside Principle Lloyd's office along with—wait, no, it couldn't be.

"Alistair Krei?" I asked, dumbfounded. And it was him; dressed in a sharp navy blue suit and black oxfords—or old man shoes, as I like to call them.

I then glanced at the lady who led me here. Now I remember where I'd seen her! She's Krei's secretary. I remember her with him when he when he tried to buy my micro-bots. Wait, he's not here to—?

"Hiro," the man in question said my name, tearing me away from my thoughts. "It's good to see you again."

I didn't know if I should say the same or not, so I just stood there, unsure of _what _to say at all. It's not like I was intimidated by him or anything, or in awe of him like I'd been with Callaghan when I first met him, it's just that I wasn't expecting to see him here, no less _speak _with him unannounced.

"Uh, s-sure," I stuttered after finally finding my voice.

He must've realized I was slightly uncomfortable, so he tried easing the tension a bit by telling me to have a seat.

As I sat down, I asked, "What's going on?" nervously, looking back and forth from Principle Lloyd to Krei, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," the principle said, easing some of the tension inside me, "Mr. Krei just has a few questions for you."

"Pertaining to what, exactly?" I asked slowly. Krei gave Principle Lloyd a look asking to be left alone, and he did, along with Krei's secretary.

Once they were gone, the older of the two of us began.

"I'm sorry to have brought you out of class," he started, "but I wanted to speak with you about something in private."

"Okay," I said, my voice still on edge.

"Relax, it's nothing bad," he said. It didn't help to sway me. He wasn't a bad guy, but he certainly was questionable.

Realizing discomfort, he let out a sigh and stood up from his seat, walking over to one of the windows in the office.

"You remember my project I had done with teleportation right? Silent Sparrow?" he asked, looking back at me.

'_Are you crazy? How could I forget that?_' I thought, but instead nodded, slowly trying to understand his point. "You're not planning on doing that again are you?" I asked carefully. He gave a half smile.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that, but no I'm not," he denied, turning around to face me completely. A wave of relief washed over me, but his tone made me wonder if there was a catch to what he was about to say. "However"—aaand there it was—"shortly after you and your friends stopped Callaghan, a massive clean-up took place at Krei Tech, you know that, correct?"

"It was all over the news," I nodded.

"Well, there was also a clean-up that ensued at Akuma Island a few days later," he continued. Although not by much, I could tell he was beating around the bush—huh, now I know how Go Go felt. "And as we were cleaning the facility on Akuma Island, one of my employees—while inspecting the control room—discovered a code hidden within the portal's plasma confinement." He paused for dramatic effect, and I'll admit, it kind of worked.

"Okay . . .?" Although I had a theory as to what he was getting at, I really had no idea what his point in all of this was. He said he wasn't continuing Silent Sparrow, so why is he talking about Akuma Island unless . . .?

"As it turns out," he continued, me listening with mild interest, "the portal created a fourth dimension."

That caught my full attention and I sat up straight in my seat. "A fourth dimension?" I echoed, astonished. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he nodded. "That's what the slight irregularity was in the magnetic containment field that caused it to malfunction."

I leaned back in the chair a little. A _fourth dimension_!? How the hell . . . ? It seemed amazing and all—literally, out of this world—but, "What's the catch?" I asked.

"No catch at all," he answered with the shake of his head.

"Then why are you telling me this?" I interrogated, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms. There had to be a catch. He wouldn't tell me this for no reason, especially in private.

It took a few beats of silence before he finally released a sigh and looked away for a moment. "All I want is for you to observe what I'm doing."

"Observe?" I gave him a deadpan look. "Me? A fifteen-year-old kid?"

"Who's in college," he added to my sentence a little dully, but there was something was different about the way he said it—it sounded like he was being stern about it. "Who saved this city from a major catastrophe, who has accomplished what people my age can only _dream_ of making. You're a prodigy, a superhero, and a college student all rolled up into one. And all you have to say about yourself is that you're 'a fifteen-year-old kid'?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. For what reason I don't know, I felt like I was listening to Tadashi. It felt like one of his lectures he'd make me sit through about bot fighting—about using my "big brain" and "looking for a new angle". And I'll admit, he had a good point to everything he said. And it really made me think.

Perhaps a little too long though. My silence and averted gaze must have made him realize he was going a little over the edge, and although he was, he was misinterpreting my quietness.

"All I ask is that you at least think about it," he sighed. "I won't force you to do it, but I will admit, I could use some of your criticism. I'd ask Robert, but . . ." he trailed off and I could see what looked to be resentment in his eyes as he looked away.

Wow. Even after a year, Krei _still_ felt horrible, and obviously Callaghan was still unforgiving. I'm positive the two of them have a history together. Maybe they were best friends when they were younger, I don't know, but after Silent Sparrow—what with Abigail going into the portal—Callaghan just refused to patch together the rift that formed between them. He was so consumed in his anger he didn't realize—or want to believe—that it was just an accident and it drove him absolutely mad (double meaning).

"I'll think about it," I said, though not too sure of myself. It sounded like major breakthrough in technology—and science fiction no less—but was it really something I wanted to do?

It wouldn't take me very long to realize my answer.

"Alright," he said, tearing himself away from his thoughts. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a small card and handed it to me. "My personal information is on this card, so don't lose it," he explained as I took it from his fingers. "Call or send me a message when you're ready to make a decision."

"Okay," I said quietly as I placed the card in my pocket and stood up to leave.

"And Hiro," he called as I had made it to the door; my hand just grasping the handle. I stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. "Thank you," he said.

This time, I turned to face him, without removing my hand from the handle. "For what exactly?" I asked. That 'thank you' could be interpreted four different ways. Was he being specific, or general?

"Everything," he answered. General.

After a few seconds of silence, I nodded, then opened the door and left without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Uno is here! Sorry if it seems like it's going a little fast, I tried making it seem like it's not, but oh well. My friend is helping me with this and she said it was good so, I posted it.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. Honestly, I'm a little impressed. Less than 1,000 words in the prologue (besides my author's note) and 5 people are following, 3 people have it as their favorite. Even though it's not a lot, for a short-ass prologue, that's kind of impressive. For me anyway, some people my think I'm crazy. But whatevs.**

**I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out. I have to take two EOCs between this week and next, and I really need to study for those. SO wish me luck!**

**Oh and by the way, the polarized lithium laser Hiro is using at the beginning of the story is something I kind of made up. I mean I looked it up and stuff, but I really don't know if it's real. The hydrophobic stuff is real though. Let's just say that Hiro improved it is all, and took it to another level.**

**As always, leave reviews, favorite, and/or follow! Ciao!**


	3. Coming Alive

_**Back to the Future**_

_~Coming Alive~_

Everything was black. Blacker than black. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or if I was still unconscious. But being able to think must've meant that I was awake.

_Where am I? _My head was pounding and there was a searing pain behind my left ear as I tried to stand. Something was dripping down my neck and I prayed to God it wasn't my blood—although the metallic stench wasn't hard to identify. I knew it was my blood, but one can hope.

I lost my balance when I finally was able to get on my feet and stumbled into a wall. Damn, whatever the hell happened to me could _not_ have been good. Even with the lack of light, I could see spots in my vision. I just leaned against the wall for a few moments before feeling my way around whatever I was in, groping the wall to find a light switch or something to help me out a bit.

The more I felt my way around this place, the more it started to feel like I was walking in a circle—_literally_. I finally found what seemed to be a large button. Although I was really unsure of what would happen when I pushed it, there was really nothing else around for me to work with, so I pressed it.

The sound of metal shuffling surrounded me and a door opened. I closed my eyes and looked away for a moment as a rush of cool air swept by me, along with the distinct scent of seawater.

Now that was odd. I don't remember being anywhere near the ocean.

When I looked outside, I was greeted with rocks and the sound of zooming cars above me. _Above me? _I looked around a little more and realized I was underneath the anchor to the Golden Torii Bridge. Wait, _what_!?

How . . . ? How the _fuck_ did I get here!? The last place I remember being in was . . . was . . . Where was I last? All I can remember is walking around some place, a loud explosion, then waking up inside this _thing _and everything else was just . . . gone.

But I definitely know for sure I wasn't anywhere near the bay or the bridge—no less underneath the anchor to it.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to recall where I was last, but the more I did, the more my head hurt and the dizzier I became. My vision was starting to go in and out, but I could recognize Fort Point a little ways ahead of me, so at least I wasn't _too _far from home, but I wasn't exactly in walking distance. I wonder if I'd be able to get some help there.

Climbing out if the contraption I was in while holding my head to assuage the pain, I began walking towards the building, but was hardly able to make it ten steps before I stepped on some unstable sand and began sliding down the slope. I yelped as I just continued to roll and tumble before I finally came to a stop along a dirt path. I just laid there for a few minutes—my head was swimming now, if wasn't before already, and I heard footsteps.

I groaned as I tried to push myself up, but my arms were so weak and shaky, I just ended up falling back down and settled for leaning on my forearms.

The footsteps became faster and louder the closer the person got, until they were right in front of me. Hands were placed on my shoulders as the person asked, "Hey are you alright son?"

I tried nodding my head in an attempt to lie, but the mere twitch of my neck sent a jolt of pain down my spine and I noticeably winced at it.

"Alright, c'mon kid," he said as he moved to pick me up. I would've resisted had it been a different circumstance, but seeing as how I really did need help, I don't think I really had a choice. And I know, I'm not supposed to take any offers from a stranger, but I felt like I could trust this guy. Even though I hadn't even seen his face, his voice and the way he spoke gave me a sense of security; as if he were treating me like his own child.

"Where'd you come from anyway? Where're your parents?" he inquired once I was off the ground and in his arms. I just remained silent as he walked along the path toward the parking lot, never taking my eyes off the San Fransokyo Bay. The more he walked, the drowsier I became; I was asleep before we got to his car. But before I was able to completely black out, I stole a glance at his face to see who this person was.

Now, it could be that my mind was playing tricks on me—as my vision was blurry—but I could swear I recognized this guy. And not just from anywhere—from the deepest parts of my memories where I was happy, before my world came crashing down.

I was able to mumble one word before my eyes shut completely, but didn't fail to notice how he flinched before sleep took hold of me.

* * *

_It was deathly quiet, and once again, I was enveloped in darkness, yet I felt like I was floating rather than lying on a cold floor, and . . . I could see something in the distance. It was small but became larger with each passing second; I wasn't sure if I was the one moving or if _it_ was._

_I soon realized it was a mirror and it wasn't long before it was completely in front of me. There was a light coming from I don't know where, allowing me to see the mirror—or the frame anyway. I couldn't tell if it was reflecting the blackness surrounding me or if it was just a frame. But there was some reflection of the wooden frame, so the glass must be there; the only thing missing is _my_ reflection._

_Why can't I see myself? I know I'm standing right in front of it—I can see my hands, clothing, and everything else belonging to my body, so why . . .?_

_I reached out and touched the glass, but instead of touching something solid, I felt like I was touching water; yet instead of the cool, refreshing feeling, it was instead harsh and smoldering, yet it left no burn or mark when I retracted; and as soon as the heat was there, it vanished._

_I looked to the mirror to find it obscured with ripples, as if it really were water, bouncing off the edges, becoming larger—and faster? The ripples soon turned into small waves, as if there was a hurricane and the wind was blowing non-stop, never giving the waves a chance to calm down. The liquefied glass then suddenly shattered into millions of reflective fractals—practically becoming diamond dust._

_I shielded my face from the microscopic shards, and I was positive trillions landed on me—which should have given me small cuts along my forearms, but was bewildered when I saw no injuries on my arms. _

_A ringing sound disturbed the deafening silence; and it grew louder, turning into an awful screeching—one I recognized, one I had forced to be put in the deepest part of my mind in hopes of forgetting._

_I squinted my eyes shut at the sheer noise and placed my hands over my ears to muffle the sound, but that only seemed to increase the volume of it—as if it were beckoning me to open my eyes; to grasp my attention and see the image before me._

_But I didn't want to look. I knew what it was and I did _not _want to look._

_Tears were steaming down my face as I fell to my knees—even though I was floating—and an unknown heat suddenly surrounded me, evaporating the tear stains on my cheeks; I could hear the crackle and snap of flames—the unknown light source becoming brighter and brighter._

"_Tadashi!" I heard someone call in my voice. "TADASHI!"_

_Everything suddenly zipped into silence. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the inferno—flames licking the walls of the exhibition hall and concrete, trying to silently crawl its way toward me. Even with absolutely zero sound, I could still hear the pop and crack of the fire._

_And then, all at once, everything collapsed into a small white dot; and with a silent ka-boom, imploded._

* * *

My eyes flew open faster than a fast-ball going 90 mph. My heart was pounding, my breathing hitched, and I was drenched in sweat.

What the hell did I eat to cause me to dream _that_!? That had to have been the most intense nightmare I've had about the fire—never were any of them to that extent. That was just . . . bizarre.

I took a few breaths to calm my nerves and erratic heartbeat and, despite pounding in my head, willed myself to sit up. I glanced around the room I was in and had a very small, microscopic sense of nostalgia or déjà vu, as if I've been here before.

What I didn't understand was why. The garnet color of the walls, somehow, reminded me of . . . _something_. It's on the tip of my tongue and I can't get it out. Dammit!

I had to have spent at least five minutes trying to figure out how I know this room. I finally groaned in frustration as I realized it was never going to hit me.

The door suddenly opened, startling me from my thoughts and attempt to reminisce. My eyes widened and my body grew tense the moment I saw his face. Insert mental chuckle; looks like my calming of my nerves and fast heartrate were put to waste.

"You alright there son?" he asked gently—he sounded oddly concerned.

Instead of answering his question, I shakily asked, "W-who are you?" I really didn't need to ask that—I know who he is . . . I just need confirmation.

"My name is Tomeo," he said slowly, looking at my head with a worried expression. "Tomeo Hamada."

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched at the mention of his name. Holy shit. "Where am I?" I asked, continuing to stare at him. I wasn't sure if I was asking him that, or myself.

"You're in my house," he said, grabbing the desk chair and rolling it over to the bed to sit next to me. "I found you sprawled out on the ground last night near Point Rock." He paused for a moment, a confused look crossing his face, as if he was debating how to word his next question. "Kid, how'd you get there? _Why _were you there? Why weren't you with your parents?"

I couldn't answer his questions—too many were already running through my head. All I could do was stare and all I _couldn't _do was breathe.

My eyes stung and began to water from not blinking and trying to make sense of everything. What happened to me? How is my father sitting next to me when he's _dead_? I don't understand!

_Where am I!?_

A gentle hand on my shoulder and a soft, "Hey," from him brought me out of my thoughts, but that didn't keep me from flinching at the contact, "are you okay?"—or freaking out. He sounded so genuinely concerned, as if he knew how to treat a child in distress.

I relaxed slightly so as not to worry him too much, but then tension in my arms was still prominent. And I don't think it was going to go away any time soon.

"Could you tell me what your name is?" he asked cautiously while handing me a glass of water—where had that come from? "I feel a little rude continuing to call you 'son' or 'kid'."

With shaky hands, I accepted the glass of water, but didn't drink any of it. I instead just stared at the liquid debating whether or not to tell him my name.

"M-my name i-is—" but I was interrupted from a voice outside the door, "Daddy?" The door swung open, and entering the room was a small child that looked too much like someone I'd known all my life. The glass slipped from my hands, shattering into millions of fractals upon contact with the floor, spilling water everywhere, as I realized who the kid was.

No. It just couldn't be . . . It can't . . .

My vision became cloudy as my eyes began watering more, and it took me a second for me to realize my eyes weren't stinging or watering from the lack of blinking. They were tears, and I began to cry.

"_Tadashi . . ._"

* * *

**A/N: Hey~! I'm not dead! Sorry it took so long. I had to COMPLETELY rewrite this chapter because the other way just didn't flow right and I felt it would have dragged on for too long. My friend helping me said it was a bit too wordy, so I changed it entirely.**

**The beginning was a little hard for me to write because I was trying to figure out the names of certain places and things to give you guys an image as to what I was describing. Before I had it set during the day, then I changed it to night time. I originally had Cass in the chapter, but again, I felt like it was going to drag and become too long a chapter and then just become boring.**

**It's basically the same concept though, just drastically rewritten. Cass may make an appearance in the next chapter, it depends though. And I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up either. It depends on how motivated I am because another reason it took a while for this chapter was because I became bored with writing it and went off to do something else. What's that called? Writer's block? I think that's what it is.**

**But summer's just around the corner for me! Only four and a half more days . . . sort of. There's three full days, then three half days, so four and half is how I rule it out. So hopefully I'll have more chapters up during the summer. :)**

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. How many years back do you think Hiro went? How many of you thought I'd send him back to the day of the fire? What do you think will happen?**

**As always, review, favorite, and/or follow! (Honestly I'm a bit surprised with how many people are following already. You guys are awesome! As well as those who've fav'd my story and reviewed. Lets' try to increase those numbers shall we?)**


End file.
